Pardon Me
by Angel Gemman
Summary: Ginny hasn't seen Draco for three months. He has an interesting way of apologizing to her. Oneshot.


**Pardon Me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing people, okay!**

Ginny Weasley walked through The Burrow that was now almost completely empty. Only she and Ron were left. Ron didn't know why he survived, since was the one in the most danger. But he was, and Ginny was glad for it. The Burrow had been attacked while Ginny was at school, which is why Molly and Arthur died. Her other brothers all died fighting Death Eaters in various battles throughout the war.

Draco Malfoy had joined the Order, and he and Ginny would talk sometimes. She was surprised to see that he could actually be civil towards a Weasley, but she was also being civil towards ferret, so it was even between the two. But since the final battle, she hadn't seen him. It had been three months now since the light had won, but few were happy. The cost to human lives was far too great to celebrate a victory.

Ginny walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a can of pop and sitting at the table. Soon, Ron came out, too, and they sat talking for hours. Not about anything particular, just random things.

"How are Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"They're fine. In America, now. California I think. Hermione always wanted to go there, so Harry took her for a long vacation," Ron said, "Have you heard from Malfoy yet?" He still hated Draco, but Ginny liked him, and he knew she cared about him. It wasn't fair that he was the only friend she had still alive and he hadn't been around.

"No, nothing." She said, taking a small sip of her drink.

Just then, a tentative knock came at the front door. "I'll get it," Ginny stated, standing up quickly from the table, grateful for something to break the silence that had fallen. She opened the door without hesitation, for all of Voldemort's followers were captured and in Azkaban prison.

On the other side of the door, stood Draco Malfoy. "Hey Gin," He said, smiling a bit as though he was afraid of her reaction.

"Draco?" She whispered, not believing that he was really there. She was going to hug him, before remembering that he had left her alone for three months. "YOU ROTTEN FERRERT! HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE ME WITHOUT TELLING ME ANYTHING!" she shouted at him. Ron came to see what was happening, and ended up frozen as soon as he saw his sister yelling at Malfoy. She hadn't been that mad for a very long time. Malfoy was really in for it.

"Ginny, please. Just…listen to this okay? Please? I'll come back later tonight. I promise," Draco leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but she quickly stepped back, glaring at him, but taking the disc that he held out to her. Apparently, even Malfoy had a few Muggle things, considering that he had just given her a CD.

He turned and walked away, apparating to who knows where. She closed the door and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time until she reached her room, slamming the door after she had entered. Ron sighed and went back to the kitchen to finish his snack and clean-up. He would talk to his sister later, after she had cooled down a bit.

* * *

Ginny sat in her room looking between her stereo and the remote. She had put the CD in, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear it. _Oh well. Here goes nothing,_ she thought, pressing play. The song started, and she listened carefully to the words.

_I tried my best, I gave my all_

_Sometimes my best wasn't_

_Good enough for you_

_Sometimes I let you go_

_Sometimes I hurt you so_

_I know that I can be_

_The meanest person in the world._

_So I apologize to you_

_And to anyone else that I hurt too_

_I may not be a perfect soul_

_But I can learn self-control_

_So pardon me, pardon me,_

_Pardon me my friend._

_I never though that anyone_

_Was more important than _

_The plans I made_

_But now I feel the shame_

_There's no one else to blame_

_For all the broken hearts_

_Are scattered on the field of war._

_So I apologize to you_

_And to anyone else that I hurt too_

_I may not be a perfect soul_

_But I can learn self-control_

_So pardon me, pardon me_

_Pardon me my friend._

_I tried my best, I gave my all_

_Sometimes my best wasn't_

_Good enough for you_

_Sometimes I let you go_

_Sometimes I hurt you so_

_I know that I can be_

_The meanest person in the world._

_So I apologize to you_

_And to anyone else that I hurt too_

_I may not be a perfect soul_

_But I can learn self-control_

_And in my heart I feel it's true_

_So I will be there with you_

_So pardon me, pardon me,_

_Pardon me my friend. _

Ginny stared at the stereo as the song began again. She couldn't believe that Draco had found this song and given to her. It was remarkably perfect for their current situation. She laid down on her bed, and hugged the pillow to her as she listened to the song again and again until she finally fell asleep, dreaming of when Draco would come back.

* * *

Draco knocked on Ginny's door, having been let in by Ron. He was a bit surprised that Ron had actually trusted him to come up and get Ginny himself, but he hoped that Ron was finally starting to trust him.

A muffled sound came from behind the door and Draco smiled, figuring she was sleeping. As he opened the door a crack and peeked in, he found he was right. She was on her bed, listening the CD he had given her earlier. Her hair was a mess, and she was clutching a small teddy bear, which made her seem young and innocent, as well as beautiful. He slowly opened the door and walked in, shutting it softly behind him.

She stirred as she felt Draco in the room. Her eyes opened slowly, so see him crouching next to the bed, softly stroking her hair away from her face. "I'm so sorry for leaving Ginny, but I wasn't sure if all the Death Eaters had been captured or not, and if I was near you, you would have been a target. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long," he whispered quietly. Her eyes were closed again.

"Jerk." She muttered softly, making Draco chuckle softly as Ginny smiled at him, "You're a daft fool for leaving, but I'm glad you're back." She hugged him and he sat on the bed next to her now.

He pulled out of the embrace a bit and softly kissed her. She smiled at him as they pulled away from one another and got out of bed, leading him downstairs and out the door.

"Where are we going, Gin?" Draco asked, following her without the slightest clue.

"Well out to dinner of course. You have to take me on a proper date, Mr. Malfoy, if you expect me to be your girlfriend," Ginny stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stopped and turned around to look up at him innocently.

"Oh I do? And who says I want you to be my girlfriend anyway?" He teased, putting his arms loosely around her waist and looking down at her.

"Well…I say so, so there!" she grinned and he kissed her forehead as they walked down the garden path and apparated away, holding each other around the waist.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello again! It's been awhile since I've written anything, but I heard this song tonight and wanted to write a story around it. And by the way, it's called "Pardon Me" by Weezer. . Hehe. I hoped you liked it! Review please!


End file.
